


Le prix des choses

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dwarves, Gen, Hilare Petitcul, gender politics or something, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: si un jour j'écris d'autres drabbles sur les Nains...1ère vignette : Comment les choses changent pour les Naines à Ank-Morpork.2ème : ...et à Uberwald aussi finalement.





	1. Cheery - Pour quelques dollars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaginez qu'un Nain fasse sa propre version d'une publicité Mastercard ? ou p'tet pas finalement, c'est censé être un peu plus sérieux que ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le prix des choses  
>  **Auteur :** ylg">/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnage :** "Cheri" Cheery Littlebottom (Hilare Petitcul)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** «pour une poignée de dollars » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours"> (11 décembre ’09)  
>  **Note :** alors, si mes souvenirs sont justes, officiellement dans la VF, "Ankh Morpork Dollar" a été traduit par simplement "piastre", mais on va faire comme si, ok ?  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pour _Feet of Clay_ (Pieds d’Argile) si vous ne l’avez pas encore lu - pas trop grave, mais quand même...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Ankh-Morpork, Cité aux Mille Merveilles... tout y est à vendre et à acheter. Tout. Y compris et surtout ce dont il serait impensable de faire commerce dans les lieux de naissance de bien des immigrants. Chacun amène les produits propres à sa culture - ainsi personne ne se trouve dépaysé s’il le souhaite - et découvre mille autres choses.

Pour une poignée de dollars, une Naine peut se débarrasser d’une cotte de maille mal taillée, se procurer une robe à sa taille, faire ressemeller ses bottes pour en rehausser les talons, et même s’offrir du maquillage, si elle le veut. Bien sûr, elle ne peut pas acheter les respect des siens - il faudrait non des poignées mais des milliers de dollars, pour cela, ou plutôt d’or brut, non fondu en monnaie morporkienne - ou des autres races - quoique CMOT Dibbler ait tenté de monter un tel négoce, une fois. (Avec les résultats que l’on peut imaginer.)

Mais cela peut s’acquérir par d’autres voies. Par exemple, celle-là même qui fait tomber la paie dans son escarcelle chaque mois, déjà : les Nains respectent l’ordre et le Guet Municipal a retrouvé tout son prestige d’antan et même plus, ces dernières années.


	2. Rhys Rhysson - Forgeron et couturière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des attributs de pouvoir chez le Bas Roi des Nains et… peut-être des attributs de féminité ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Forgeron et couturière  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Discworld  
>  **Personnage :** Rhys Rhysson  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Et Rhys adorait ça. »  
> Opelleam sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post- _The Fifth Elephant_ /Le cinquième éléphant - écrit avant la sortie de _Raising Steam_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Rhys adorait sa nouvelle hache de cérémonie. Maniable, tranchante, et délicatement ornée : un vrai bijou. Quand on est _Low King_ des Nains, on se doit d’avoir les plus beaux outils. Pas forcément les plus beaux vêtements ; contrairement aux humains, les nains y accordaient traditionnellement moins d’importance, préférant la praticité à l’ostentatoire.

Mais voilà, les traditions commençaient à s’ébranler et des changements à se faire. De plus en plus de nains affichaient impudiquement leur sexe en adoptant le concept de genre des humains.

Et le roi Rhys lui-même en contemplant les motifs de sa hache rêvait d’une robe brodée assortie…


End file.
